Mario Party DS: Death Sentence
Enjoy the pasta!!! The Creepypasta My brother, Warren, and I were your typical everyday gamers. We both have our favorites and would often talk a lot about our favorite games. My favorite games would have to be the Tekken series while my brother enjoys anything that has to do with Legos. It was also thanks to him that I started getting into Nintendo DS games, and whenever he had a multiplayer game that he wanted me to play with him on, he would always ask me to play it with him and I end up caving in. Though I do own a Nintendo DSi XL, I normally prefer playing my Xbox 360. That was how life was for us…until Christmas time. It all started with me looking for some games to give to my brother as a Christmas gift. I looked through the Xbox 360 games, Playstation 2 games, and some Playstation 1 games in one of the local game shops that sell old and new games alike. After finding some nice games, I looked over and found the Nintendo DS games. I thought maybe I could find a game for him that he would like, though it was a bit hard since a lot of the games were Lego games that Warren already owned or just games that did not interest him. However, I did find a Mario Party DS game. Warren enjoyed playing Mario games, and I thought that maybe this would be a nice present for him. I haven't really played a whole lot of Mario games, but those that I remembered playing; I was not very good at. I picked up the Mario Party DS game and then went to have the games purchased. It was a used copy, no doubt, but the cashier checked it to make sure it was working properly. After I paid for the games, I walked out of the store, trying to think of how to wrap up these games. Christmas had passed, and Warren had enjoyed the Mario Party DS game that I gave to him. He seemed to enjoy it a lot and had already beaten story mode in about a week. From then on, it seemed that he had a new favorite game to play. Since he spent more time playing Mario Party DS, I was able to get more time on the Xbox 360, playing my new games and watching DVDs on it (I do not have my own DVD player in my room and the Xbox 360 is in my bedroom). While I was watching a movie, Warren asked me if I wanted to play some multiplayer with him on Mario Party DS. I was not surprised, but I told him that we could play tomorrow since it was a Saturday and it might be best to play in the morning. Warren agreed and he went off to keep playing. As the next morning had arrived, I was already awake and waiting for Warren to get his butt up and ready. However, I heard a sudden thud that was loud enough for the whole apartment to hear. My mother went to go see what was going on outside and there was nothing. I checked on Warren since he had not come out of his room, and he was all curled up on his bed like he was scared or something. I went over to him and asked him what was wrong, and then I noticed that he was looking at his Nintendo DSi that was on the ground and open. I saw the paint chipping from the wall close to where his DSi was at, and then I rolled my eyes and said, “Why did you throw your game?” As I reached to pick it up, Warren started screaming and shouted, “Put it down!!! Put it down!!!” I looked at him confused yet flinched when he was screaming. My mother ran in and tried to get my brother to explain what was wrong. He kept saying something about the game having zombies and blood and gore, but the first thing that hit me when he said that was he was reading creepypastas and tried to make up some lame-ass story. However, my brain shifted to something else as I saw that he was…crying. The only time that he would cry was only if he was trying to cover up his guilt over something he knew he was caught doing, but this was the first time I have seen him cry in a long time…out of fear. My mother told Warren that he should lay off on the video games for a while and tried to get him to keep his mind off of his DSi. She thought she was successful whenever she was able to get him into doing other things like making items out of duct tape, learning origami, taking Karate classes, and many other things that could keep him occupied. I thought she was successful too…until one day while I was watching over him as our mom went to run an errand…. Warren was busy making a wallet out of duct tape while I was doing a little bit of cleaning. He then looked over at me and said, “Hey sis…can you do me a favor?” I looked at him and said, “Sure, what is it?” He made a sigh and said, “Could you…get rid of that Mario Party DS game please? I don’t want to play it anymore.” I blinked once then made a small shrug and nodded. “I’ll get rid of it.” I did not question him why, but I assumed that maybe whatever happened must have made him go into that small moment of insanity. I went to his room and got the Mario Party DS game card out of his DSi and the box the game came in, but due to my curiosity kicking in, I kept it in my room to play for later to figure out what may have gone wrong if it was the game itself or maybe just his DSi. I waited until my mom came home before I decided to play the game on my DSiXL. I kept my door closed and slipped the game card into my DSiXL before powering it up. I kept the volume at a low level so that I do not attract attention to my brother and have him get angry. It seemed to start up normal, or what I assumed to be normal since I did not see any glitches or violence popping up. I touched the bottom screen to access the file menu, and I selected my brother’s file. I got to the main menu, but I still do not see anything wrong. I decided to give it a shot with this game and selected the Party Mode. I started up a new game and chose Battle Royale settings with my character as Daisy. The computer characters were Wario, Yoshi, and Toad. I saw what seemed like my brother had unlocked all of the stages, though there was one stage that caught my eye, the last stage called “The Last Party”. I was curious about it, but I wanted to try one of the other stages first before jumping into that stage, so I selected Wiggler’s Garden (it was later that I found out that the last stage was suppose to be Bowser’s Pinball Machine and that The Last Party was not a real stage). I played through the level and was able to get the hang of how to play. I was lucky that I had collected the most stars and beat the level. After my curiosity got the best of me after playing that level, I decided to check out the Last Party stage and see what it was all about. I selected the level, and I selected Daisy again, but my opponents this time were Mario, Waluigi, and Peach. The stage looked very dark from the normal chipperness of the rest of the game. It had lava in it (but I paid no mind to it) as well as some dark gothic architecture such as statues, a large castle, and a river. The river seemed to be normal since there was no sign of anything that would go wrong with it. Something intrigued me as the star location was shown. The text box had said, “This is where the Star is located. You can trade in 20 Coins to receive this star, but you better hurry and get it before you end up trapped!” Trapped? Maybe…maybe it must be one of the special actions of this board. Everything started up normal despite the haunting yet chilling music with this board, but I thought it would be normal since it is a haunting yet chilling environment on the board. After the first turn and the first mini-game, the game changed to a situation called a “Game Changer”. I blinked and found out it was set up just like the Final 5 Frenzy. Bowser appeared and said in the text boxes, “Alright, little guys! Time to switch things up a bit!” He then named off the order of the current rankings with Peach being in last place. Bowser then said, “So Peach, you are falling behind already, huh? Well, let’s see what fate has for you.” Then the selector appeared as the cursor was going through the list in a fast speed. While it was going, I saw a selection that read “ELIMINATION”. I wondered what it meant by that, but it ended up landing on “Get 20 Coins!” Peach ended up getting 20 coins as promised and the game commenced on like normal. The level proceeded like normal with the “Game Changer” after each mini-game, but then something made me very…confused at the fourth turn. As it was Mario’s turn, he had used his Double Dice he had bought earlier and ended up landing on the green question mark space. The screen then suddenly cut to black before the sound of Mario screaming (not the blood-curling screams or screeches you normally see in other Creepypastas, but like his normal cry or yell whenever he falls) echoed through the speakers. He was then shown to have disappeared from the board, and his current stats had disappeared too. I was confused on this, but the game commenced as normally until we got to the mini-game. Although it played like normal, it keeps feeling off with just having three characters rather than four. After the mini-game, the “Gamer Changer” segment started, but when Bowser appeared, he said in a text box, “Well well…someone already got eliminated, huh? Well, I’ll let you shrimps be…for now!” The game then continued on as normal. When my turn started up, I noticed something that looked like a prison cell, and I saw what looked like a beaten-up Mario with patches of his clothes missing and having bruises and cuts all over him. I thought, Poor Mario…what the hell happened to him when he was eliminated? The game proceeded on like normal until the Final 5 Frenzy started. Peach was in last place yet again, and as the cursor flashed on down the selections, it ended up landing on “ELIMINATION” and the screen went black with Peach’s scream echoing through the speakers. Once everything was shown, Bowser then said, “Looks like you are one less player now. Let’s keep going with the fun! Bwahahaha!!!” Daisy and Waluigi were left in this game. I saw another prison cell with Peach in it, looking all beaten up and bruised, though she was in worse shape than Mario was. The rest of the level played out as normal until I had won. However after naming the winner, Bowser appeared on the upper screen and he said, “Hold it! This game is not over! You have one more mini-game to play, Daisy.” I blinked and saw that I was taken to a new mini-game I had never seen before. From what it looked like, the three losing characters end up as zombies, and as the only surviving character, I need to run away from them within the time limit. I also have a set amount of health, so if it drops, they win. I thought it was no big deal and proceeded on for the mini-game. As the mini-game started, I saw Mario, Peace, and Waluigi, but they all looked like zombies. Their skin was a dull grey color, their eyes were pure white, and their clothes were torn with cuts all over their bodies. Peach’s hair had turned into a very dull light blond color as Mario and Waluigi’s mustaches were black and dirty. As for Daisy, she looked scared and was backing away from the three. Once the game started, I moved Daisy and she was running like she was running for her life. She was in a panicked state and trying to avoid the three. I ended up making a wrong turn and got clawed by Peach, making me lose a heart of my health. I kept having Daisy run and run, and as she was running, it looked like Daisy had the back of her dress torn. After a while, I was starting to wonder how long the game was supposed to last. I was down to two hearts already with Daisy’s hair a bit messed up and another part of Daisy’s dress torn off. I checked the timer in the upper screen, and I saw it was stuck on 99. I said out loud, “You got to be kidding me….” Luckily, no one heard me, so I was able to continue the game in peace. I kept trying to avoid the zombie characters, but there was no use and I ended up losing. However after the mini-game ended, it was not the end of everything. The upper screen showed a beaten up Daisy, trying to get away from the three zombie characters. Suddenly, everything turned to black and Daisy’s screams echoed through the speakers. I sighed a bit as I waited to be taken back to the main menu, but then I jumped at what looked like a picture of Daisy, laying on the ground and her limbs torn up. Her eyes were rolled back to her head and her clothes in a more torn up state as well as blood escaping from her body. It was…horrifying. No wonder my brother did not want to play this game anymore. Hell, last time I checked, the game was rated E. Not to mention, my brother hated anything zombie-related. Once the image disappeared, I was taken back to the main menu. I turned off my DSiXL and got onto my laptop, trying to see if I can find anything regarding that final stage. However, I could not find anything on the internet talking about The Last Party and the final mini-game. So I decided that I would get some screenshots of what I can gather. I started up the Party Mode again and got a picture of the stage selection screen with my camera, but sadly, the battery on my DSiXL had died and the electricity in the apartment went out. I sighed and decided to have it taken care of in the morning. I plugged my DSiXL into the charger so that it can charge when the electricity returned. The next morning, I woke up to see my DSiXL and camera gone. I got up and saw my brother getting the game out and deleting the image from my camera. I freaked out and grabbed both of my devices from him and shouted, “What the hell are you doing?! I’m trying to figure out why this stuff is on your game!” Warren looked at me as if I was insane and said, “Don’t bother…it’s only going to scare more people.” He then had a hammer and destroyed the game card. I was pissed because I was trying to be a good sister and figure out why my brother was scared of a game, and I still cannot figure out what the truth behind the game was. Could it be a mystery that was hidden inside after completing some special conditions, or could it just be a hack by some sick, twisted individual? Maybe Warren was right…maybe…it is best people do not see this or they could get scarred for life just like him…. Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story